


Weight of a Feather

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 7.04: Dean's thoughts on that third witness...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight of a Feather

Dean is glad Osiris – giant dick that he was – didn't make him face that third 'witness'. Because, God, how could Dean have stood against that? How could he have done anything at that point except drop to his knees and offer himself up for death, Sam or no Sam?

If the guilt in his heart was all Osiris needed to pass judgment, well, serve Dean up on a silver platter. Jo was bad, yeah, and Sammy…Jesus. Amy, of course, the most recent. And the trails and trails of bloody bodies behind him.

But Sam was right. Sammy, his baby brother who'd have made a hell of a lawyer. He was right, because inevitably, Dean couldn't have known what would happen to those people. Amy was a dark mark on his heart right now, but he'd done what he had to. As for the rest… Well, hell, he'd never forced anyone into anything, never pulled any triggers on anyone who didn't have it coming.

Except.

Except for _Cas_.

Because that fucking nerdy little angel who could had gone in guns blazing, suicide mission after suicide mission, every single time, for _Dean_. Every decision he made, every family member he killed, every good intention that led him down that path he'd ended on…

That was on Dean. Dean, who pushed and pushed and _pushed_ , and never let up until he'd pushed his best friend right off a cliff.

And what could Sam say in defense of that? He wasn't even there for the moments that really mattered. Didn't know half the shit that had gone down between Dean and his angel.

Nothing anyone could say could get rid of the guilt that had been crushing Dean for months now.

He kept going, kept fighting, because what the hell else was he supposed to do? But, God, he wished…

He wished Jo had gone through with it.

Because maybe he hadn't seen Cas in that dump that passed as Osiris' courtroom. And maybe it hadn't been Cas standing there about to blast him away. And maybe Cas' spirit, if angels even _had_ spirits, wasn't ready to be bothered by pagan deities getting their rocks off.

But Dean still saw him every time he closed his eyes. Every time he looked in a mirror. Every time he passed a stranger in a tan coat.

Every minute he was sober, Cas was right there, blue eyes piercing through Dean with a judgment Osiris couldn't touch.


End file.
